


How can you not want to know, what he wrote to her?

by Blondie



Series: The ballad of the infamous lives of Karen Page and Frank Castle [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kastle - AU, all characters are in the same high school in a small town, kastle - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie/pseuds/Blondie
Summary: Foggy should have noticed back then, that it was a bad idea to sit between Karen and Frank.AkaFrank and Karen are constantly writing notes in class to each other and Foggy has to pass them.





	How can you not want to know, what he wrote to her?

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations!  
> We reached the second part and I think this might turn into a series.  
> We are still in an alternate universe, where all of our favorite characters are in the same High School in an small town (sorry but NYC hadn’t worked).
> 
> You might want to read the first part but it isn’t necessary. 
> 
> You can see the prompt here: https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/185490164841/high-school-ideas  
> It’s the second.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr Lady-of-procrastination
> 
> And now: Have fun!

_Prompt: Person A and person B are always passing notes in class but because of the seating chart, they have to pass their notes to person C to get them to each other. Person C doesn’t mind to pass on the notes, but not before opening them, reading them and adding their own silly doodles/commentary._

 

***

 

Frank slides Karen a note through Foggy. It comes out of the blue and Foggy finds it endearing and a bit concerning.

He loves Karen like a sister and that’s much because he already has three of them.Yeah, the Nelsons are a enormous family.

It starts in their art class — Karen, Frank and Foggy.

And a lot of other students Foggy never bothered to get to know. He has already a handful of problems with his limited circle of friends and family.

And at first it was rare. Once a month maybe.

Foggy would notice a light but persistent tap on his right shoulder.

It could only be Frank. Foggy sits in the second to last row and behind him sits Frank. As usually as he sits in every other class there, he and Foggy share.

And pity for him there are a few more. Karen positioned herself on the desk next to him, as well again as in every other class they have together.

He should have noticed back then, that is was a bad idea to sit between Karen and Frank.

The note is neatly folded and Foggy at first doesn’t bother looking into it.

He isn’t that creepy but he could be a concerned friend in the future.

Who knows?

Even more after he watches Karen’s several expressions after she openes another note from Frank. He doesn’t know what had happened between them — no, he knows what had happened between them at the party not long ago — but he wasn’t there first hand.

So he just knows the stories every student in their school gossips about. Though he never got a statement from Karen or Frank about this.

He could have asked around, maybe even Matt but that’s a road Foggy doesn’t want to follow.

So he keeps passing their notes in art classes. Once a month. Nothing to worry him.

The next time he feels the incomparable tapping is in biology. 

And Foggy has definitely better things to do then pass a note between Frank and Karen.

He has the unbelievable chance to sit and actually talk to Marci Stahl. The Marci Stahl he adores since middle school. And maybe has a crush on her but that’s open for discussion.

He won’t give up his chance until the tapping became more compelling.

He tries to pretend not noticing until Karen joined in the tapping. It’s less forceful but nevertheless annoying as fuck. 

For God’s sake!

He turns to her and she gives him the puppy eyes. The puppy eyes he taught her.

What the Heck!

He’s defeated by his own weapons.

Foggy hopes from the bottom of his heart that Marci did not noticed of the drama happening around him but it was a long shot.

Furthermore instead of her being annoyed she rather looked appalled and interested. The whole scene has to look rather funny for an outsider. 

Foggy takes the again neatly folded note and hesitates.

Why on earth is he doing this again?

Marci’s eyes are basically drilling into the little squared piece of paper under his right hand. Her view motiones betweenthe note under his hand and his face.

“Open it.”, she silently screamed at him.

“No!” He can talk without words as well.

He wouldn’t do that. He is Karen’s friend and somehow Frank’s messenger.

They trust him with this and he won’t disappoint them. Vigorously shaking his head he passes the note over to Karen.

She smiles too sweet at him and tucks the note in the depths of her book away.

He can feel Marci stare piercing through him.

“How can you not want to know, what he wrote to her?”

She tries to keep her volume down, but even her pressed voice gets them the attention of their biology teacher.

Foggy shrugs apologizing and she mouths a forceful “Later.” at him.

He gets his ‘later’ with Marci and maybe Foggy is a bit thankful for Frank and his annoying notes to Karen.

But the frequency of notes rises and then it wasn’t just Frank sliding a note to Karen, then it was Karen answering Frank — through Foggy. And it starts to stress him out, to only be the messenger and not knowing what their super highly private and important conversation is about.

It happens on a Monday afternoon during what feels like the worst history lessons he ever experienced before.

Not intentionally but it did.

An automatism has burned into his mind whenever he feels the slight tap on his shoulder; he turns and takes the note.

He isn’t paying attention until he realizes what he had done.

He opened it — the precious secret he has to transfer.

Marci would be delighted — he finally gave in, because she challenged him that he wouldn’t pass notes a full year without reading them.

Suspiciously he looks around.

His eyes linger a bit longer on the girl next to him and the guy behind him.

None of them seem to have noticed that he opened it.

Good, because he is scared of Frank. Not much, but his lizard brain springs into action whenever the broody guy behind starts talking to him.

And Frank calls him ’Franklin’ which is more unsettling than anything else.

He expects it to be deeply philosophical thoughts and conversations — but actually its a joke.

A pretty lame one about the topic of the presentation the two poor souls give in front of the class. 

He knows he shouldn’t but fate tempts him. The reference is too good to miss.

Foggy picks up his pencil.

Another look around to make sure nobody notices what he is going to to.

And he is — he is too snarky to not do it. And they annoyed the shit out of him with their masses of notes. It’s his little payback for their shenanigans they play with him.

He channels his inner Bob Ross and starts drawing.

Karen openshis first masterpiece and he can see her mind working.

All of her thoughts play for everyone visible on her face. From the frowning over to the deciding wether it was good or not to finally giggling and looking at Frank.

Well, he thought Karen is looking at Frank because he is seated behind Foggy. But no: Karen is looking at him.

She is looking at Franklin Nelson and she knows.

Foggy loves Karen deeply but he knows her fury can be enormous and relentless. And you don’t want to at the receiving end of it.

He experienced the result first handed as a bystander and that was enough for him.

Fuck, what was he thinking?

That was the stupidest idea he ever had and he decided that wool ponchos were great.

Yeah, he shouldn’t trust his judgment.

Foggy readies himself for thunder and lightings, but nothings happens. She just smiles at him, a little off but she is smiling and that’s a positive sign.

After that it becomes a regular that Foggy doodles the bad jokes they are writing each other; each one worse then the last one.

They do not talk about this — it’s a silent agreement between them. Foggy still passes their notes but now doodles on the ones addressed for Karen.

It’s not only jokes, but he likes them best.

For example the fish one in biology. After that Foggy never saw Frank the same way before and he had an incredible good time on his visualization.

This was the best biology class of the year.

Sometimes its just random facts about the subject their sitting in. He never knew so many random facts about Albert Einstein or any other physicist before.

Sometimes Frank just writes about a book he’s reading right now and asks Karen about her opinion.

He usually doesn’t know what to draw for these because he hasn’t read three quarters of the books their talking about.

After an incredible intensive conversation about The Count of Monte Cristo Foggy found himself getting the book from the library.

He would never admit but he did share Frank’s opinion more then one time throughout his reading journey of Alexandre Dumas revenge story.

During their conversation it felt like Frank and Karen weren’t only talking about the book but some secret subtext Foggy doesn’t understand.

He was tempted to actually break their little silent agreement and talk to Karen about what he read but opted out.

That wouldn’t be fair.

He is readingconversations not entirely destined for him and if Karen wants to share anything else with him, she would do.

After that he stops reading their notes for a while. Foggy feels like he violated their privacy and returns to only being the messenger between these two. 

It is shortly after the winter break that another note lands on his table.

He gives up to follow the complicated formulas the enthusiastic new algebra teacher tries to explain. Trying is the matching term, because the poor guy is completely missing the point.

Their actual algebra teacher, a strict but competent woman sits in the last row and watches the horror play out in front of her.

He is confused.

Foggy doesn’t share algebra with Karen or Frank but with Marci who looks as bewildered as he is.

His name is written in curvy handwriting on the outside. Foggy looks around and tries to determine who got him the note.

He sees Claire and notices how she had watched him before.

Easy, she got him the note. She looks bored, being secretly one of the best in his algebra class.

He saw one of her assignments, he had hardly passed but she aced with a full hundred. She could easily make a hard time for the guy trying to teach them something but she decided against it.

Claire is mouthy and witty and has always something snarky to say but she has a heart as well.

She doesn’t often show this but sooner or later someone gets to watch Claire’s friendly side.

She notices Foggy’s look and motions to the still folded paper in front of him.

He shrugs and she answers him silent: “Karen”. Nodding along he turns his attention back to the little note in front of him.

He doesn’t want to open it but his name is on it and its from Karen. Why not?

Inside is a little drawing of Karen, Frank and him. It reads like a little comic. Under the strips is written in Karens cursive handwriting:

_“I miss your doodles and I miss you. I’m sorry. K ”_

It wasn’t only that Foggy stopped drawing on the notes but he and Karen got into a rather unpleasant conflict about a party.

She wanted him to go, Foggy didn’t and one thing led to another. Looking back it was silly and unnecessary for them to make such a fuss about this, but at that moment he was really hurt.

He wants to let the note settle for a bit but his next class was art. With Karen and Frank.

Foggy gets there late, talking with Marci about this.

She knows best what he should do, when he doesn’t want to admit something he knows all along. He slides into his seat a second before the bell rings and another second later he’s got another note on his desk.

It’s from Frank to Karen and inside is the worst Roman joke he ever read. It’s so bad its funny after all. The drawing literally flows out on him while they hear another hour a lecture about Roman architecture.

It goes on and on, more notes from Karen and from Frank and during the flow he lost count which got from which one.

So he decides to doodle on every one.

Even if they go to Frank.

Who cares?

This guy, who knows the worst jokes won’t kill him in front of everyone in this class room. And Foggy counts on Karens support in this matter.

The class rushes past him without any more intellectual input for him about Roman architecture but otherwise with a lot of fun between him and Karen and surprisingly Frank.

The bell rings again and Foggy starts to realize what actually happened minutes before and condemns his brain.

Fuck, what was he thinking?

Frank is definitely going to kill him.He saw what you’ve done to his notes.

Furthermore he is gong to rip you apart because you read his notes to Karen.

He sits on his chair and can’t move. Fright has paralyzed him and Foggy’s got no idea how he will survive the next minutes or the rest of the year.

He can see Frank moving over to him and readies himself for the worst.

The doomsday of his existence.

His eyes are shut down so he doesn’t have to look into his perdition.

But nothing happens.

He can feel a presence in front of him and hopes that Frank isn’t that cruel.

He slowly opens one eye and then the other one. Frank does stand in front of him and looks funny down on him.

“You alright Franklin?”, mumbles Frank and Foggy has a hard time understanding him.

He cautiously nods and hopes for the best.

Frank visually questions Foggy’s mental state but doesn’t say anything except:

“You’re talented. Mhmm — Maybe you should be a comic writer or something.”

Then Frank turns around and leaves Foggyin the abandoned art classroom.


End file.
